Colors of Black and White
by Aki Clairveaux
Summary: This work is Nana inspired-- Rain finds herself threatened when Lexis finds out her real job at night. The stripper meets her rocker master. What would become of them in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**1. The Closet underneath it All**

A secret kept for so long taken advantage of, the thought of blackmail and manipulation crept all over her skin. Rain laid on her kitchen floor, lights from the opened refrigerator, as she kept her eyes staring at the ceiling above her.

_"This is a surprise." He started, cornering her in her dressing room. "Miss Rain Vivienne Antoinette, an ace student in class, is also a first class stripper." The boy before her mocked._

"Why are you here...?" She asked, anger and worry evident in her brown orbs.

"My brother wanted to go out." He answered. "I'm glad I tagged along--" Ha added further, trapping the girl between him and the wall.

She looked away, unable to defend herself from the genuine insult.

"So behind long skirts and dorky blouses you have this hidden under, huh?" He stated as he scanned the girl's half exposed body from head to toe.

"Go home." She quietly commanded, pushing the boy away from her as she made way to leave.

"This'll be great news for the class... and the whole school." The boy responded in return.

Rain stopped, facing him with her eyes at their sharpest, "You wouldn't--"

He didn't need to say it. The boy before her showed no sign of bluff or weakness in his expression.  


_  
_  
Her vision slowly clouded when her eyes started to flood with tears. The feeling of hate she felt was numbing but she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything about it--

She was officially a follower, a slave to a master.

_"Of all people-- It just had to be him... "  
_  
She closed her eyes, tears leaked a few moments after she fell asleep on the cold floor. She was exhausted from a night of an unfortunate night. Rain had to rest. The briefest moment of serenity, the feeling of regret reeked amongst the four corners of the room, but it satisfied what was left of her freedom.

---

7:00AM

The sun made way to warm the cold floor from the quiet evening. A different feeling of disbelief woke Rain up as her phone rang beside her. Her eyes felt heavy, her body felt sloppy as she sat up from a different sleep. It took a few more rings before she could answer the call. Eyes kept closed, she said hello at the person on the other line.

"It's me."

She heard the most familiar voice.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"You already forgot about last night?" The voice on the other line responded.

Her chest throbbed with pain, heart beating impossibly with the simplest anger she felt.

"Lexis." She quietly said, unable to believe he had her number. "What do you want?"

"I need you to do a little work for me." The boy ordered.

Her face expressed no sign of amusement or whatsoever. She pulled her knees close and rested her back on the kitchen cabinet beside her.

"What work?" Confirming what the boy wanted.

"Come over and I'll tell you."

"It's 7 in the morning." Her answers were brief and impatient.

"I don't care. I need you now." He gave an absolute order.

"..." She gripped her phone tighter.

"Unless you want your secret kept a secret, Mademoiselle." His voice was plain and cold.

It took a few seconds before she could respond but she was aware she had to agree, "I'll be right over." Rain replied.

The girl softly sighed as she leaned her head on the support behind her. "I can't do this..." She murmured, slowly letting down her weakened hand on the floor.

"_But I have to..."  
_

His flat wasn't hard to find, Lexis belonged to Blood and Roses after all.

_"Blood and Roses. A band famous in our school and other schools in France. They have all of Brishe Colle's University's student body worshiping them at their feet despite being pure Americans. Cars, money, their own flat and studio, name it, they had it. They're too well-known that even I know them."_

Rain rode a cab to get there. She took the time to notice the simplicity their flat had to offer. And basing on its location, she soon realized that his house wasn't that far from hers. The more she thought of the advantage of it for someone like him, the more she felt uncomfortable about it all.

_"If I don't do this now--"_

She stopped at their doorstep. Even before Rain could ring the doorbell, someone gave her a light tap on the back. She turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see the oldest member of the group--

"Hey." Kraez greeted, holding a plastic full of food with one hand and a dozen of beer with the other.

Rain smiled in response and said, "Hi." A pause. "Is Lexis around?" She asked politely.

"Oh." He warmly smiled. "He's inside. Come in, come in." Kraez kindly offered, opening the door and leading the way in.

The girl followed, anxious and quiet until they reached the living room.

"Make yourself at home-- Umm?"

"Rain." The girl responded, smiling warmly at the figure treating her with kindness.

"Make yourself at home, Rain. Do you want soda or beer? Anything to eat?"

"No, thank you." She answered as her eyes wandered around. "This is a really nice place." Rain complimented.

"Thank you." Lexis answered for his brother. "I hope you'll like my room as well." He teased further as he approached Rain closer, emotion absent from his expression.

"Lexis." His older brother started, voice evinced worry for his younger sibling's action.

"Relax." He intruded. "I won't do anything she won't like." He added as he held onto her wrist with possession. "Isn't that right?" The boy rudely asked; glare piercing through the girl's eyes.

Her lips faded pink; the girl managed a nod and a soft pretend smile on her lips.

"See?" The boy started making his way. "If you need me. Us. We'll be in my room." After that said, he took the girl upstairs.

---

Rain felt as if the walls were watching her every step, it narrowed and came close to touching her skin. It was beginning to suffocate her, worry lingering her every thoughts on fear.

She noticed the boy's movements were evident of haste. She wasn't dragged but she wasn't pulled with care either. The hold on her felt as if she was being displaced from her own shadow. Lexis did not let her go and she remained watching his emotionless claim on her. He looked bored, too unfamiliar.

"We're here." He opened the room and took her inside. The boy locked the door and started, "How much do your customers pay you?"  
"What--?"

"How much do they pay you for your service? You do more than just strip, right?" He asked again, not a single wrong on his face.

No answer.

"I know you're a whore. You don't need to hide it."

Still no response, deisbelief eating up her expression.

Lexis pushed the girl against the wall, his hand planted on her shoulder. "If you want me to shut it you'd have to answer me."

Cornered.

"...How did y--?" Rain stuttered .

"A girl approached me after you left." The weakest notorious smile on his face. "She asked how much you offered me for your services." He paused and added, "Looked like she was watching us all the time and misunderstood everything."

"..." Her mouth felt dry. The time when she had to be the strongest, her body fell at its weakest.

"I suggest you start naming your price." Lexis declared, superiority evident in his voice.

Two of her most valued secrets, held by a boy beyond what infernal can define--

"...It varies." She started quietly, air becoming thicker and harder to breathe.

"A full service in bed." He continued.

Her eyes filled with tears from every feeling of helplessness. "...3,000 Franc for every hour." She answered, lips shaking with deceit and forged feelings.

"Done."

Her hand unconsciously clenched itself into a fist, gritting her teeth with the disgust she felt for him and herself.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Stripes vs. Checkers**

Loose ends were tied with bitter-sweet knots when Lexis' room struck foul of both their sexual drive. It was the collision of opposite attraction. Rain and Lexis were fire and ice, Heaven against Earth; but, differences were set aside as their bodies asserted each other.

"_He's lonely...just like every customer I had. I should understand that." _

It felt detestable; there was no denying that fact. Rain couldn't get herself to relax but Lexis tamed her bitterness towards his cruelty when he spoke to her with sense. He told her why; he told her he was sorry. And alas, seduction played at top as possession took it under. Simple words, overcame by lust and passion for physical demand.

"_I didn't mean to act like a jerk." He whispered, slowly pushing his hardened rod within her moist walls. Lexis was allured, very tempted, hot. He didn't know what made him fall closer to her. He thought it was her voice, maybe that curvaceous body. But he still did it. And he wanted to inflict arousal even more. _

"_Ahh....mm...you said you were sorry. I get it—" _

_Rain moaned even louder from stressed pleasure. She was well aware how much she felt delight when he grinded his eager shaft in her centre. Life was cruel and sometimes, she was the common prostitute. _

_Her body shook. "I can't—"She screamed. Rain arched her back as he held her by the waist. All Lexis stripped off from her was her lingerie. But still, both of them found pleasure in what they were initiated in. Seemed like, her partner found it __titillating__ when his mate was still dressed. Like a kid, in search for his favourite of toy. The boy and his fetish. _

"_Ngh...Fu—" _

_The staggering pain and the ecstatic high from their actions took place without a care in whoever could hear them. Lexis seemed softer, gentler when he handled her. It was the first time he touched someone else aside from his past lover, his first girlfriend. It dealt him with enough satisfaction. A good climax. _

"_I'm comi— H—Ahh!"_

"_....Rain......"  
_

Collapsed bodies were found on a spent bed as sheets hid the traces of unproven emotions. The room reeked with faded lust, filling every corner with the most erotic atmosphere. She panted a hearty breath. Rain was flushed and damp after letting her body be soiled for the fifth time. Lexis quietly laid beside her, unmoving from his side of the mattress. He faced the wall as she stared at the ceiling.

"If you just told me then what's wrong—I would've understood you better." Rain whispered.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized, facing his partner to pull her closer. He rested his forehead on her chest and went to sleep. It was tiring, but rewarding in the end. And now that Rain saw him up close, he seemed kind. He just dealt with his situation the wrong way, that, she could almost define.

"There's nothing to apologize for." She replied, drifting to her good rest. "I over reacted..."

It was a morning worth spending with someone else; loneliness was sufficed with a small dose of riant as discomfort was taken away. A difficult start for both beings destined for a difficult life.

**12:35 P.M.**

The windows clattered noise when the branches swayed against the glass. The sky was getting darker, rain was soon to pour. The smell was humid; it was getting a bit cold, too. Rain couldn't help but wake when her skin started to feel the bleak touch. She opened her eyes and finally realized an arm was around her waist. It was Lexis, he never left her side. He was still asleep. Her partner looked exhausted. Maybe he wasn't getting enough exercise. Ah, she heard he smoked. Maybe it was because of that, that he was still dormant.

"Excuse me."

She sat up, slowly creeping herself away from the boy's hold. She carefully got herself out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. She needed a quick bathe, a good clean to get rid of the feculent feeling. She didn't wonder why she liked it. The sex was fiery. Oh, she blushed at the thought. Rain brushed it away.

"Even the bathroom is beautiful." She said to herself, stepping in for a warm shower. It was small but the brown and cream tiles made it seem that it was bigger. The room smelled sweet, not like a man. _Heh. "So, he could smell like a woman and act like a man if he feels like it? Lucky."  
_

Rain sat down on the cold tub. She opened the shower, the clear liquid was warm. She let the tepid water run down her used body, watching it travel down the small drain. She pulled her knees closer as she rested more inside the steamy area. It seemed to her, all her worries before were for nothing. Ah, she felt insolent. Foolish.

"Rain?" Lexis called out as he knocked on the door.

The girl turned off the works and smiled at the unseen figure before her, "Still here."

"I thought you left."

"I'm just taking a bath. I hope you don't mind." She paused as she turned her head to the door's direction. Rain propped her arms on the edge of the tub for comfort. Her back was aching; she needed someone to massage the strained muscles. "I'll be done in a bit."

"Can I join you?"

"No."

Either way, Lexis stepped in. He had nothing on but the long blanket to cover his lower body. He looked spent, flustered, but still picturesque. He sat down on the floor, leaned on the tub, with his back facing Rain. Tilting his head up, he sighed an exhausted release, the end of the cotton cloth surrounded him like ink.

"...Really--" She said quietly, just enough for her to hear. The girl behind him moved a hand on his head, lingered an arm around his neck and pulled her body closer to him. "Don't let it bother you."

"I know. Thank you."

She didn't speak anymore. Rain knew well not to intrude too much. It was unethical despite the line of work she was in. She still knew her boundaries. But yes—who was better to understand what he was going through than someone who had accompanied several men in bed who were in it for the better distraction. She had the right to give him even a bit of comforting words.

* * *

The smell of Okonomiyaki pancakes filled Kraez's kitchen. Ingredients were scattered on counter tops, a bit messy but they were clean. Shredded cabbage, bacon bits, carrot strips, small slices of meats, dried shrimps, seaweeds, flour, water, egg, tonkatsu sauce, mayonnaise—such were present. He wanted to fill it up, make the whole thing full, and cater the starved. He was cooking for snacks. After encountering such 'noise' a while ago, he assumed Lexis and Rain would be hungry. Ah, he heard everything. He didn't need to react. He envied them eventually, after all.

The door opened, keys clanged against each other. It made him turn his head, Rianelle was home.

"Hey." He greeted, waving the knife he was holding. Kraez placed it down and wiped his hands with the crumpled towel. He approached his friend, kissed her by the cheek.

"Hey." The woman looked exhausted, but she was still fair. Her eyes were still black, it even radiated against her snow skin. Rianelle was beautiful, quite mesmerizing despite her punk outfit and messy dark hair.

"You hungry?" Kraez went back to do his work in the kitchen. "I made snacks."

"No." She replied, it was brief and impatient. Something seemed wrong with her. But he knew well not to ask, she'd tell him sooner if she wanted to. "Where's Lexis?"

"In his room."

"I need to tell him something." Having said, she made way to the stairs. Her steps were hasty, an equal to her words that hurried. Anyone could tell she was troubled, maybe even angry.

"Rianelle." He took a second off from his work. "He has someone up there."

"Who?" She discreetly asked, an eye brow raised.

"It's that girl from the strip club." He idly said as he resumed cutting the steamed meat. Kraez didn't want to see her reaction, he was already too familiar with it already. Additional anger, rage, irritation—that were his conclusions.

"And you just let him take her there?" She reacted, anger evident in her stoic expression.

He was right.Always.

"It's his life. Not mine." Kraez replied back.

"Tch."

Rianelle went up quietly, traces of her footsteps unheard in the hallway. She was afraid to find out what they did. It would be horrid to catch them still together in bed. But knowing Lexis, she had to expect the worse. It'd be the usual. It was her fault—maybe, that he was acting the way he was.

She was about to knock. Her knuckles were already against the wooden door. It opened, Lexis held Rain's hand as he took a step forward.

"Oh. You're back."

"What the hell is this?" She retorted, reckless with her words.

"Let's go, Rain." He said, moving his arm around the girl's shoulders and placing a hand in his pant's back pocket. He had his motive, his problem with her. All it took was get her flared up and he had already won.

"Where are you going, Lexis?" She asked, turning her body to see them walk away. Obviously, she was pissed. If she could tackle him to the ground, pound his head, she'd do it. But just to make sense of things, she kept it to herself. The other girl could go, she meant nothing to her, anyway.

"No where. None of your business."

* * *

Lexis took Rain home instead. He trailed the road abrasively. It was certain how the situation a while back affected him. His emotions were easy to trigger, like a child. The infamous Rianelle, his past lover, a mere word she spoke could trip him anytime. Though, Rain could only think of them as a perfect match. What happened? She had to acknowledge her curiosity, it was there.

He stopped at her apartment. What surprised her was—she didn't need to tell him where she stayed. How long had he known where she lived? It worried her a little. But Rain had to shrug it off, Lexis wasn't one to question.

"That wasn't nice." She frankly spoke out, tone was casual. Rain carefully stepped down from his motorcycle but her hand remained on his waist. "She'll get the wrong impression."

"Let her." Lexis responded. He sounded natural, not a stain of care in his words. He kept his helmet on, handing her the payment he had promised this morning. "Here. 10,000 Francs."

"10,000?" She asked, shaking her head and refusing the money being handed to her.

"Take it." He ordered. "It's advance payment for your next service." The rude was back in his voice, it was evidently irritated too. It would be to her own amusement if she could see him. _Take the headgear off.  
_  
"Sure." Rain answered, taking the money from his hand.

"I'll call you later."

"Mm."

The boy started his engine and took the road violently. Rain watched him go until she could no longer see or hear a trace. She went back inside, threw the envelope away and headed back to her room. It was nothing compared to how belittled she was treated. She'd make him better someday. And if that day came, Rain would be proud to call him a person.

_"He's kind— but too annoying..."__**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Half of a Truth**

"My only love sprung from my only hate." –William Shakespeare

It was a rule that they'd meet and spend the night together if Rain had nothing to do. A must. She never had the choice to pick but she complied. She'd tell him when and where, and Lexis would pick her up. They'd eat dinner and spend a quiet evening together— nothing he did disrespected her in any way. And though he'd sometimes kiss her on the lips, treated her gently in bed, he'd never tell her that he cared nor say what he felt about her. No signs, not even a mere clue. It was a complete cycle. And Rain was getting used to it.

She was his doll, the porcelain figurine that could easily break if he wished it so.

"_Nothing more, nothing less." _

Indeed, Lexis was the kind of human being that could disturb even the purest soul in this world.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Students talk about random issues when they're with their closest friends. It was how their process went; natural, knowing it was innate when they conversed. But when their playful talks defeat such sturdy relationships, and when rumours scatter among rumours, betrayal was sure to follow. Stories of truth would become forged with lies and deceit as people involved fall into pieces with every disgust and insult impelled at them—survival of the fittest, that was what it was.

_The World was uncaring and cruel, it was unpredictable and cold._

But nevertheless, amongst the sea of publicized issues was one person who kept her own demise and fear from the flow of sequence. Rain was deeper buried from everything else. And despite the effort delegated on a secret from having it untold, there's always one person that would be fated to find it out—

_A Tuesday morning. The sky was clear of clouds, sun was still as bright. It radiated blue, summery in effect. It was beautiful, warm, honed. Not a stain of grey or anything that could ruin its perfect limit was conceived. Such was harder to reach._

"I'm picking you up." Rain was told, Lexis on the other end of the call. "I'll take you to school." 

_She was preparing her bag, phone was in between her cheek and shoulder. 8A.M., the clock was ticking, time running. She was going to be late. "You don't have class today." She responded. "And I'm already leaving. My first subject starts early." _

_Rain took her bag and rushed out the door. Her pink floral skirt and loose blouse, swayed against the breeze's impact. Her hair was neatly tied together, the bangs remained to accentuate her soft eyes. A spot light under midmorning. Her features were revealed. _

_"It's alright. I'm already here." He said, waving idly. She noticed a small smile curled up on his lips. It was new, was he happy? Lexis looked better, the smile was to her liking._

She closed her phone and placed it back in her bag's side pocket. Carefully, she approached him. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Being of service." He paused, taking a quick ride on his Ducati. "Let's go." Lexis handed her an extra helmet. He placed his own and snapped the lock together.

She took the item with hesitation, "I thought we agreed we'd only meet at nights."

"I changed my mind." He started his engine, testing if everything was in check. "We'll see each other in school as well."

"I don't know—"

"Just get on."

Rain sighed, her features were uncertain. She placed the helmet on and rode behind him, what choice did she have? The last time she made a decision was ordering the flavour of pizza for them to share. Such was her life. It was completely taken over.

"Of all people— It just had to be him...."

* * *

**Wednesday**

Classes, those which University students attended to, were something that drained the life out of its audience. It was inevitable that even the smartest, the fastest learner in class could falter at times. They'd fail every now and then. No one came close to being perfect and even if they were, they'd be killed the moment they set foot on enemy territory.

"Miss Antoinette." Her professor called out. She stood next to her, a paper in hand. Class ended fifteen minutes ago but she asked this particular student to stay.

Rain looked up. Mrs. Bruyere's face didn't look like her news was any better, something was wrong. It bothered her a bit. But instead of dwelling in her bitter expression, she sought to observe the professor's vibrant features. The hair was new, it was dyed a darker colour of brown. Her lips were pursed, expressing the unusual emotion. The red lipstick suited her quite well. The 57-year-old wrinkles were also evident. But it looked better on her than other 50-year-olds she knew. She was still pretty despite the old age. Truth be told, she still looked young, skin was almost ageless.

"Yes, Ma'am?" She asked softly, pretending that she was oblivious with her poor performance in Advanced English, even in Trigonometry. It was harder for her to keep up with them. She was too distracted.

"Here. Maybe this can tell you what's bothering me." Ah, she could read what Rain thought. They were close, after all. Like mother and daughter, they had that kind of relationship. Mrs. Bruyere knew her student well, except the job she had for a living. But she didn't ask. It wasn't in her nature, never did she want to prod.

Rain took a quick look at her exam—an F. She turned the grade away from her face and drove the sheet on her desk. Her mind was wavering. All she thought about was him.

"What's happening to you?" Mrs. Bruyere sat beside her, placing an arm over her shoulder. Her intone was worried, but it was evident of determination. She wasn't one to lose confidence in her student, what more to someone she saw valuable.

"Nothing, Mademoiselle." She softly answered.

"This doesn't look like nothing. Is everything alright—?"

"I'm sorry." She paused, resting her head on her shoulder. She wanted to find comfort; her professor was the perfect person to provide it. "It won't happen again." Rain made justice. She smiled and gave her an assuring pitch. Yes, she had to at least try and make herself well.

_"It's just that—my mind's been preoccupied lately..."_

* * *

**Thursday **

The cafeteria was where she needed to be. The noise, the whispers, some music could comfort her. She sat solely, a nerd like her didn't have plenty of companions, limited were her friends. She had her books beside her and a tray with milk and a piece of pastry in it. But she wasn't hungry. Instead, she was day dreaming. She was thinking of the best way to run away. _What am I doing? What am I thinking?_

Something was getting to her and she didn't like it—

"Can I join you?" A voice, it was Lexis'.

Rain turned her head, snapping back to where she really was. "Would you leave if I said no?" Her eyes wandered around, more people were in the area, how long had she been half-awake? _Too long, maybe.  
_

"No." He answered. Lexis placed his tray on the table, sitting comfortably beside her with a fair distance in between. He still honoured _his_ girl's wish, proximity when they were seen together. Pretend they're friends. But it'd be contrary when they're alone.

"Be my guest then." Rain found a quarter of his attitude playful, she liked it. It was one of his qualities that she loved.

"You're not touching your food. Aren't you hungry?" He asked. His tone was casual. Lexis raised his pizza to his lips and took a bite. Pepperoni was his favourite. Along with a diet soda, his meal was satisfying already.

"Not really."

"You don't look well." He placed the back of his palm against her forehead. It wasn't tepid even though the weather was lukewarm. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing." Another quick answer. Rain was trying not to sound hasty, but her restlessness was staining the way she wanted to move. "Go ahead and eat."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Then can I have this?" Lexis snatched the pastry away from her white plate, sugar crumbs were as good as left over. He bit the end and nibbled while he spoke, "Bh-ut it'sh gooed."

"Hey!" It earned her a laugh. She couldn't help it. Her friend was sometimes too silly to just let pass. Another trait that she liked, loved even.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" He full mouthed-ly asked, nibbling on the pastry his lips held on to.

Ah, she just laughed. Rain couldn't resist reacting as cockamamie. "Sure, sure. You can have it."

"I was wrong. You're fine." Lexis placed the half-eaten treat next to his pizza. He took a sip from his still cold beverage as he added, "That's good."

"I told you." Her smile fainted into vulnerability. She didn't know if he was genuinely worried for her or it's because he'd have no use to someone who was worn out. She'd wonder, take her a long time to consider and just end up without an answer in the end. It just expended her time. Rain saw it as futile.

"Are you busy later?"

_"I have a test to study on__**—"**_ She placed her books closer to her side. Rain was a bit obsessive compulsive when it came to her things, especially when they were for school. "No. Why?"

"Come over." It was his order, but softer than usual. She couldn't help but ironically draw a smile.

_"I can't..."_ Rain moved a hand on the table, crossing her legs for support. "Same time?"

"Later." Lexis looked up, the straw from his drink closely touching his lips. They were pink. But when they kissed, they'd turn red, beet like strawberries. A fair sight. It was feathered soft but rough when he was eager.

_"I'm busy for tomorrow."_ The girl nodded, smiling a faint smile. "Just message me what time."

"I'll tell you as soon as we're done with practice."

Blood and Roses was always busy. Rain always came last, never second. She should know where to properly place herself in his life. But it was a challenge. If he didn't tell her, then she wouldn't know. All of it would be one big puzzle to her, a maze she needed to conquer.

_"I'm sorry..."_ She kept her eyes soft but unforgiving. "Sure. No problem."

* * *

**Friday, 12:00MN **

The Xanders' Residence was where they'd usually stay, sink in for the night. Rain specifically, already had a couple of sleep over with him in one bed, especially when she was too exhausted to move from the sex they had done. Since Lexis always had to rough her up, put their climax into good use, he had his reason for letting her rest.

"_This would hurt me if I don't stop." _

Her body was well spent; she'd get paid for it. Lexis already took claim in her life. And she let him take control. For some reason, she liked it. She wanted to be manipulated. And the pretend reason she placed to keep her emotions stable was, _I'm doing this all for money—nothing more. _

"Ahh—" She softly moaned, setting her feet planted on the sheet they laid on. Her hand was holding onto the bed's head board, gripping it tighter as she came close to her satisfaction. Another night and Lexis was doing her a great job.

He pushed himself deeper, grinding his corded length against Rain's entire wall. He was raring, extremely needy to fulfil his body's aroused state.

"Lexis—!"

Rain pulled him closer and gripped a handful of his hair from the back of his head. She couldn't care less how tight she held onto him, nor did she care how loud her moans were. It was ecstatic; her stress deserved the needed scream.

"Nghh—"

Delirious with pleasure, the boy forced himself harder. He pressed his body closer and ravaged the girl's centre with his cruel intentions. His thrusts were harder, alacritous. It made sense to both their orgasm.

"Don—t, Ahhhh....."

She bit her lip and cried out as she came to full satisfaction. She wrapped her legs around him, moist lips resting on his cheeks as she let him trespass even more. She could feel herself overflow, and all she could do was wait until he released. Rain anticipated it. She wanted to feel that nectar travel her heated path.

"Ria...." Lexis bluntly whispered.

Her lips parted. Lexis gave himself away as he rested on top of her. She wasn't surprised but she disliked it. Rain placed her legs down and loosened her wrap around his neck. She stayed quiet and awkwardly held the exhausted being in her arms. She stared at the ceiling, quietly stroking the back of his damp head with her feeble hand.

_"It just had to be him...." __  
_  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as light from the moon made way through the glass window. A night of an unfortunate night—

Just like before.


End file.
